


Sleepless Nights

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Back at it, #God I love Derek on top, #If you enjoy this half as much as I enjoyed writing it... you're welcome, #outdoor sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are losing sleep after realizing they are being watched. Stiles plans to draw out their stalker, but the problem is figuring out how. Throwing caution to the wind always seems to work, but who is the person behind the red eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post again. I wasn't just going to throw out some half developed crap, and I was having a tough time writing and watching the season simultaneously.

Derek and Stiles lay awake, their minds wandering as if physically pacing the room looking for answers. Their bedroom less a place of rest and intimacy, transformed into a vault. A tomb, closing in on them from all angles. The first detail needing to be sorted is who. Who could it have been in the bushes that day? The red eyes Stiles can still picture so vividly. He has heard Derek and Peter talk about the alpha pack that Deaucalion led, but the eyes he remembers did not belong. They had the same look in them Stiles remembers seeing staring back at him from the mirror before he met Derek. He is very familiar with the particular look that suffering, longing, and loneliness gives a person.

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice cuts the silence between them, “I can’t take this anymore. Guessing who is after us, trying to put a name to a face we haven’t seen. We must lure this person out of hiding.” Stiles pauses to study Derek’s face. Taking in every detail, searching for any sign of recognition before continuing. Instead Derek only stairs back at him, confused. “Let’s go for a walk.” The statement direct and met with an immediate response only Stiles can interpret.

Derek rises to get dressed swiftly. Stiles pauses to admire his Adonis before following suit. Derek glances over his shoulder before putting his shirt on, catching Stiles’ gaze “So, where are we going?” His voice soft, but tense with the realization of the task at hand.

“Just through the woods.” Stiles’ voice speaks, his mind speaking further. “We have to draw whoever, or whatever is following us out of the shadows. What better way than with a romantic walk through our beautiful woods. Besides, even if they don’t show...” Stiles’ voice takes over where his mind left off, “I can only imagine what mood a moonlit walk will get you in.”

“Oh, this is just some ploy to get laid then.” Derek retorts with an obviously fake snicker in his voice.

“Wow, you seriously suck at acting.” Stiles’ thoughts eliciting Derek’s usual fiery stair.

Derek looks over at the clock perched on Stiles’ night stand. “Let’s get going babe. The sooner we get this walk over, the better. I already want to shove something down your throat.” The sarcastic smile that drives Stiles wild returning to his face.

The second they open the door to step outside they are met the brisk autumnal breeze that California is so known for in the later parts of August. Stiles reaches and grabs his red hoodie from the hook behind the front door and tugs it on clumsily. Derek smiles lovingly at the recognition of Stiles’ trademark stupor. His favorite part of being with Stiles is that no matter how coordinated he is, he always manages to stumble the slightest tasks in the most endearing way possible.

“So, where to?” Stiles asks, handing Derek his leather jacket.

“This is your adventure. Pick a direction and let’s go.” He gives Stiles a light kiss on the cheek, lingering just long enough to gather the scent of the wind blowing through Stiles’ now over grown hair. “You should keep it longer, it suits you.”

“Well, if you wanted something to grab onto, all you had to do was ask.” Stiles retorts with a playful huff as he ducks his head away from Derek’s roaming hands.

Stiles steps off the porch while Derek is pulling on his leather jacket with a slight tug and catches himself now staring at the old ruins of the Hail house. The burnt out shell of Derek’s family house stands just down the driveway. A dark and whirling reminder of the past, made even more ominous by the weathers current temper. He suddenly feels himself drawn to the place where he and Derek now train the pack.

Sensing Derek now in toe, Stiles begins walking them toward the building. Derek’s eyes almost burning a hole in his back as he, no doubt, tries to make sense of the journey. Remembering the whole point of this, Stiles slows and let’s Derek catch up, grabbing his hand in his as Derek moves to pass him.

“So, how about we go walk those old floors and remember all the fun we used to have there when we still hated each other?” Stiles whispers, not so subtly. “After all, the best sex I've had in my life happened propped up on that old table by the stairs.”

“I still remember how much you used to protest. ‘No, Derek, it will hurt too much’. I can’t tell you how much I miss hearing that.” Derek’s chuckle honest this time. “‘No, Derek, It’s too big.’ “

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Stiles says with a playful bite in his voice. “Everyone says that to their new boyfriend. I had to stroke your ego, amongst other things.” His downward glance doesn't go unnoticed.

“Oh, really?” The grin on Derek’s face now goes only to tell Stiles that that there is now a new task at hand. “I was just imagining the discomfort in your walk after every time we fucked?” Derek grabs Stiles’ hand tightly, forcing him to turn into his arms. “Does it still hurt?” The rasp in his voice makes Stiles’ knees weaken.

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction” Stiles’ words stopped by his lovers’ warm lips. His legs collapsing beneath him as Derek’s arm guides him to the ground. Derek’s moves weren’t always this coordinated with Stiles. At one point they were clumsier together than apart. As Derek has learned Stiles’ movements, he has also learned how to make Stiles’ clumsy actions into his own sort of erotic dance.

Stiles can feel the wet grass and wind brushing against his bare skin as his Derek raises his shirt. The cold rush sending shivers through them both. The sensation of the open air making every warm touch of Derek’s send Stiles’ body writhing. Stiles begins pulling Derek’s jacket back, tearing it slightly in his haste. Derek’s hands have moved down, now tending to Stiles’ belt and pants button. Stiles’ body going limp as he lets Derek take control.

“No, Derek, it’ll hurt too much. You’re too big.” Stiles says with a smirk as Derek lowers his pants. Now concentrating on his own.

Stiles allows his hands to roam down his own body, gently working their way between his own thighs. Allowing his body to relax before he presses his fingers inside. The warmth consuming him against the bitter chill of the wind. He works his fingers deeper with every breath. The only thing stopping him is the grasp of Derek’s hands around his wrist. His fingers loosening and gently pressing against the back of Stiles’ hand. Pushing his fingers deeper still. Stiles opens his mouth and leans his head back. The cold wind now welcome. His body a furnace with each of Derek’s touches.

“Does it hurt?” Derek’s voice rough even as it whispers in Stiles’ ear. His hands wrapping around Stiles’ wrist again, pulling his fingers out as the cold rushes back over him. The next thing Stiles’ feels is the welcome pain of Derek replacing their absence. “Well?”

“I still won’t give you that satisfaction.” Stiles retorts. His words broken with uneasy breath.

“You don’t have to.” Derek now pushing himself in deeper. His favorite response, air, escaping Stiles’ lips.

Derek pushes himself in deeper once more before allowing a rhythm to draw him into their motions. Stiles’ body now firmer from training with the pack is almost in a dance beneath him. Bending and stretching with each movement Derek makes. Their timing with his penetrations unmistakable. The uneven breaths that flow across Derek’s lips with each kiss a pleasant surprise each time. The smell of sweat breaking the crisp fall breeze.

“Derek, I’m going to…” Stiles’ words broken by Derek’s lips as he kisses him deeply, pulling their bodies together. Stiles’ erection caught tightly between their two bodies. Derek can feel the pulses of excitement as he thrusts into Stiles, forcing him to release in a warm rush between their bodies. The warmth spreading across their torsos with each movement.

The experience sends Derek’s senses into a whirl. The ground beneath him spinning as he feels the pressure inside of him building. Derek’s penetration now slowing, becoming much more intrusive the nearer he gets to climax. His head no longer able to form thoughts, his words failing with each exhale.

Stiles’ body is now coming to with each shock of pain. Derek has never gone this far before, but Stiles likes it. No, he loves it. Derek’s entire body shivering with anticipation. He has never seen him lose control like this. His body isn’t moving rhythmically anymore. They are primal and raw, their intensity only making Stiles more turned on.

“Fuck me.” Stiles’ voice forceful, pulling Derek’s attention back to him. “Make me scream.”

Derek thrusts himself in forcefully. His message received as Stiles’ breathe is broken by a higher pitch. The noises coming out of Stiles are unfamiliar to Derek. Unfamiliar, but amazing. Their pitch fluctuating, the tears welling up in the corners of Stiles’ eyes proof of his actions.

Finally the warmth inside of him cannot be contained any longer. Stiles arches his back as Derek thrusts in for the last time. Stiles can feel the surge through his body as something deep inside of him contracts and forces another warm rush from his body. Derek is startled by the feeling of Stiles’ semen streaming onto him. His own orgasm continuing even as he pulls away.

“That good?” Derek’s amusement showing through his heavy breathes.

It takes everything inside of Stiles to respond and all he can muster is a slow nod before he turns his head away. The grass tickling his nose. Just then, in that small snap of reality Stiles registers a noise in the distance.

“Deaucalion.” Derek responds, another howl now cutting through the air


End file.
